Harry's Hair
by xXxLunaLovegoodxXx
Summary: This story is about how Harry & Ginny go on an 'adventure' To turn his hair back to normal.PLEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEE R&R! Warning! If you dont like AU Dont read!
1. My Hair is Lilac!

**_Disclaimer:This story is not mine, nor will it ever be. Sniff It is J.K.R.'s. Please do not sue me._**

**Chapter 1: My Hair Is Lilac!**

Harry Potter was lying in bed, trying to calm his headache caused by his sister Stephanie. Stephanie has long, jet black hair with brilliant green eyes and a scar shaped like a raindrop over her right eye. She was yodeling to a new song her mother, Lily bought her for her birthday last week. She also got a sneakoscope, and a new Firebolt. Stephanie is a very annoying girl who always loved to play tricks on Harry, Percy and Ginny, which of course her role models are Fred and George and her life's ambition is to annoy Harry until he can't stand it anymore.

Harry's headache was such a pain that he got up, ran downstairs and grabbed Stephanie's microphone out of her hand. Then…she screamed and yelled until she took it from his bare hands. So, Harry just walked upstairs to his new room and threw himself into his soft, cushy bed. He heard a few thumps up the stairs, but he thought it might be his dog, Rufus. Then he heard a creaking noise and… it was …Harry fell asleep. Stephanie came through the door. And very slowly, she took out her orange and purple 9 inch wand a muttered a spell, and then five seconds later Harry's hair was lilac. Stephanie rushed downstairs as she heard Harry wake up. Then she got behind the stone gargoyle as he went to the bathroom. But then, she heard a scream. Harry came out of the bathroom, hair glowing lilac and rushed downstairs to show Lily and James. And then his mom asked, "Have you been using Gilderoy Lockheart's new hair care supplies?" Very quietly Harry walked back upstairs and slammed his bathroom door.

Harry looked into the mirror and his lip quivered at the sight of his hair. It was lilac, LILAC! And he had no idea how to undo it, but he knew someone who could- Hermione. He is going to owl her.

**_A/N: This is my first story so go easy on me. I wrote the story & my friend Kelsie named the chapters.I hope you like it! I tried really hard!_**

**Xx,**

**Nicole**


	2. Lilac Letters

**_Disclaimer: See Chapter 1_**

**Chapter 2: Lilac Letters**

Dear Hermione,

Umm… it's Harry. My retarded sister turned my hair lilac (don't laugh). Do you know a way to fix it?- I'm not being blunt, so don't say a word.

HHEELLPP MMEE!

Harry Potter

Harry sealed up his letter and gave it to his new owl, Sofachunks. Hedwig died in a collision with Errol. Harry thought in his head that he would never go out in public without a hood or a paper bag. Harry hated his sister more than anything. So he needed something to do, he was going to owl Ginny.

Dear Ginny,

I am so annoyed right now. Stephanie turned my hair lilac and Hedwig died last Wednesday. If you want to come to her funeral, it is Saturday at 11:00. Well if you know any way to get my hair back to normal please write back.

Bye,

Harry Potter

Harry sealed that letter and gave it to Sofachunks as soon as she got back from Hermione's house. And almost instantly, Ginny wrote back.

Dear Harry,

Stephanie is so stupid, I mean she could have thought of something better than lilac, like pink or ultraviolet. Will you please send me a picture of your hair. And whenever we go to Diagon Alley, you can buy the book "Fixing your Looks and Haircolors" and I'll try to help you get your hair back to normal. And oh, if you don't want to go out in public with your hair, I have a paper bag for you to borrow. See ya!

Toodles,

Ginny Weasley

Harry was relieved that he might find a way to get his hair back to normal, and also he wanted to find a way to murder his sister.

**_A/N: Soooooooo... How was it? Me & Kelsie are going to a Harry Potter camp at the Cinncinatti Zoo tommorow...TOMMOROW!WEll Kelsie has a few words to say!_**

**_Kelsie: 'Sup? I'll Give anyone who reveiws $5!(phsych) Uhhhh... Oh yes, I wrote the summary, came up with the story title, & Made Nicole write this soo here's nicole with the weather:_**

**_Nicole: Hey! Uhhh... Plz review! PLEAZE!_**


	3. The book that didn't help

**_Disclaimer: See Chapter #2_**

Chapter 3: The Book That Didn't Help

Harry couldn't hardly sleep, because he couldn't wait to get his hair back to normal. Hermione wasn't a help, so he was so glad that Ginny knew something. They started out at dawn when there weren't that many people there. They raced into Flourish and Blotts to look for that book. They found some very interesting books. Like: How to make your own Spray Cans, Sniffing Gnomes, and Generosity Helps in the Long Run. Then, they saw it, the book they were looking for. They grabbed it off of the shelf and and raced into a nearby corner. Ginny turned the page to changing your hair color back to normal. Ginny muttered the spell at Harry's hair, then it turned blue. Ginny stared at him miserably. Then Harry said "So, how does it look?" Then Ginny replied, "I hear blue is the new black."

"Something happened to my hair," Harry said miserably. Ginny just took the book and threw it until it hit an English Chappy in the head, then they ran. Harry took the bag he was wearing and stuck it back over his head.

As they walked back to Harry's house, Ginny got out her quill and wrote,

Dear Fred or George,

Harry's hair is having issues. I was wondering if you had anything to help him.

You better have something,

Ginny

"Sounds threatening," said Harry dully.

"Yeah, you can't be anything but threatening when you want something from Fred and George." "Oh" said Harry through his paper bag.

**_A/N:Hi! One word:_**

**_ REVIEW!(Echoes)_**


	4. Weasley's Wizard Wheezes

_**Disclaimer: See Chapter #3**_

Chapter 4: Weasley Wizard Wheezes

The next afternoon, Harry and Ginny were racing through Diagon Alley on their way to Weasley Wizard Wheezes. As they came through the door, Fred and George came next to them and took Harry's paper bag off of his head. "Oh, this is what were working with, come with me." Harry looked like the world collided with Mars, with his bright green eyes and shocking now blue hair. Fred dragged him to the back corner of the shop and handed him a magic vial. It was green with pink dots. Harry twisted up his face like he ate a Super Sour Mega Sour. But Fred goes, "Well do you want it or not." Harry took it out of his hand and walked back through the store as he saw Ginny looking at a multicolored Pigmepuff. Then Harry saw Ginny searching through her purse. "What are you looking for, Ginny?"

"Oh, umm… I'm looking for two more galleons to buy this but, do you want to go now?" Then after Ginny turned her head, Harry slipped a few galleons into her purse, then asked "Are you sure you don't have enough?"

"I'm sure," she said but-" I found a few more, awesome they must have been hiding in a corner. I'll be right back." She went up to the counter where George was slouched up against the desk. "Oh I hope mum doesn't get mad about the Pigmepuff."

"Since when have you cared about what mum says."

"I haven't," said George plainly

Ginny took the Pigmepuff and her and Harry ran back to the house to try out the new product for Harry's hair.

**_A/N: Well, I am bored this is Kelsie I wish I had Mario with me! Heavy Sigh Don't ask we're obsessed with it! Well that's all I have to say!_**


	5. Very bad Hair Day

Disclaimer: See Chapter #4

Chapter 5: Very Bad Hair Day

Harry and Ginny raced back to Harry's house to try the new potion. As they got into the house, they went into Harry's bedroom. Ginny got a cup of water, sunflower oil, and three drops of the potion like it said. Harry looked at it disgustedly. "It is either that or blue hair."

Harry picked up the grotesque cup and took a huge gulp of it and made a face like he ate a Super Sour Mega Sour. "So how does it look," he asked. "Umm…go look."

Harry went over to the mirror and looked at his hair. It was bright orange with yellow stripes. He screamed as loud as he could and started to throw things like his books, clothes, and owl treats. Since Harry was so furious, he thought he could write to Fred and George. He wrote:

Dear Fred and George,

I HATE YOU!I BELIEVED YOU ABOUT THAT. I PAID 25 GALLEONS FOR THAT…YOU ARE SO …EWWW

bye

They replied:

Harry,

What did you expect, it is a joke shop…

Gred and Forge

Then Harry picked up his door and threw it across the room.

A/N:Please Review Please we Love you soooooooo much!


	6. The End of a Very Harry Hair Day

Disclaimer: See Chapter #5

Chapter 6: The End of the Very Harry Hair Day

Harry was so tired, mentally and physically. He was so annoyed with Fred and George. He ran into his room and slammed his head on his cushy bed. He wished that he could just go in and fall asleep and wake up this being a dream.

Harry fell asleep quietly and dreamed about winning the House Cup for Gryffindor and seeing the look on Draco's face.

But then, Stephanie woke him with a jerk. Harry saw her staring down at him. He wished he could just get a big chainsaw and run it across her face. Harry was very afraid something else had happened to his hair.

But then he got up and went to the mirror. His hair was black again. He was so excited that he shouted out "It was all a dream, my hair was always normal!"

"No, it wasn't,"said Stephanie. "I fixed it."

"HOW," Harry yelled.

"Well, you know I made your hair lilac with my wand, so all I had to do is say Finite Incantartum and its all better, duh you retard," Stephanie said

Harry was so happy that he wrote Ginny to tell her the good news, then she wrote back:

Harry,

I knew that…I was pausing for dramatic effect…

Ginny

A/N:The End! OMG! I am so happy that this is done, because my friend cough Kelsie cough deleted the last two chapters. I seriously think I have gotten much better at typing after doing this. I hoped you liked the premiere of Harry's Hair. Toodles, Nicole


End file.
